


You Make Me Strong

by mallowOmofics



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Daddy!Ash, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wetting, eventually, little!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: Luke kept a lot of secrets. Most were private, personal things that he didn’t feel ready to tell his bandmates. Each secret had a reason why it wasn’t told.But the stress of tour was finally starting to get to him, and with each passing day Luke could feel himself unraveling more and more.How much longer before he has no choice but to tell his secrets?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo yo yo  
> so this is something... really different  
> but hey  
> i'm trying new things rn  
> so  
> enjoy i guess?????

Out of the four boys, Luke kept to himself the most. He liked his alone time, and the occasional cuddle from Calum or Ashton. 

Lately however, he had been avoiding hid band mates as much as possible. He didn’t want them to see how stressed he actually was. 

If they saw how much stress he was under, they’d baby the shit out of him, and he knew it. It sort of came with being the youngest in the band, the other’s tended to worry about him too much. 

So when Ashton asked Luke to join their movie night, Luke wanted to say yes, but instead declined. He knew the other boys like to watch scary movies and he just wasn’t feeling up to it that night. He went back to his bunk instead, with the hope of getting a few hours of sleep. 

The next morning was somehow way worse than Luke could have ever imagined. 

First, Luke woke up late, because he forgot to set an alarm. 

Secondly, he noticed that something was off. Something didn’t feel right. He swung his legs over the side of bunk and threw back the covers. 

He had wet the bed. 

His sheets and pants were soaked. 

Luke let out an embarrassed squeak and jumped out of his bunk, making a b-line for the bathroom. 

“Please, open up!” Luke yelled, jiggling the locked door handle. He was trying to hide the wet spot on his pants, but it was harder than he thought. He just hoped no one would see. 

Finally the door opened, and suddenly Luke was face to face with Ashton. 

Luke blushed, his face going red, before pushing past his band mate and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

He took time to look over his soaked boxers, deciding to just throw them away. 

After that he slipped into the shower, making sure to clean his body before he got out. Aston threw some clothes at him when he got out of the bathroom, and five minutes later the band was out the door and on the way to some interview. 

Luke swore under his breath as he remembered his wet sheets still lying on his bed. He just had to hope that no one had seen them yet.


	2. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can he keep this up before the others find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyooyoyoyoyooyoyoyoyo 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Luke’s accidents continued throughout the week, until he woke up wet for the 6th night in a row. Silent tears dripped down his face as he stared down at his wet sheets. 

He quietly slid out of his bunk, taking a bundle of his wet sheets with him. He soaked the sheets in the sink, before hopping in the shower himself. This had been his routine for the past 5 nights. 

Wake up, strip the sheets, soak the sheets, shower, change, back to bed. He would leave to sheets to dry on his bed, and put them back later. So far, no one had said anything to luke, and he hoped to keep It that way. 

Luke took his time in the shower, cleaning his body thoroughly before hopping back out. However, Luke realized something. 

He was out of clean underwear. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized the situation he was in.

He could ask Ash for a pair, but then the older boy would get suspicious. He couldn’t have ash asking questions. 

Luke instead throws on some pajama pants, and decides to go commando. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before. 

He tip-toes back to his bunk, being as quiet as can, before slipping back into his bunk with the bundle of semi-dry sheets in hand. He’s too scared to go back to bed, so he stays awake on his phone, hoping to pass the time until the others are awake. 

Luke’s exhausted by the time morning arrives, and his lack of sleep is beginning to shower. 

He was the first one dressed out of the four, so he sat around in the front of the tour bus, munching on pop tarts while he waited for the other boys to get ready. 

“Hey lukey” Ashton says, ruffling the younger boys hair as he walks by. 

“Hey” Luke mumbles, the exhaustion evident in his voice. 

“You look like you didn’t sleep at all last night.” Ashton said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“That’s cuz I didn’t.” Luke said with a fake smile. “Just had trouble sleeping last night, it’s no big deal.” Luke really didn’t want Aston to be worried about him, he’d just get suspicious. 

“Why don’t you come sleep with me tonight? A good cuddle always helps.” Ashton offered, sitting down next to Luke.  
Luke blushed, he felt bad turning Ashton down, but he’d be mortified of he wet the bed with Ash in it. 

“I’m good, I promise.” Luke says, and Ash even makes him pinky-promise that he’ll sleep tonight. Luke knows he won’t, but he doesn’t have to tell Ash that. 

“Alright.” Ash said, giving Luke a small smile before dropping the topic. Luke almost let out a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: thank you for all your support, it means a lot to me :D


	3. Could it get any worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke totally had everything under control.  
> Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehhehehehe 
> 
> im excited and motivated so i'm dumping a bunch of chapters at once 
> 
> enjoy

Luke got pretty good at hiding his accidents from the band. He stopped sleeping as much, and started doing all of his laundry himself, which the other boys thought was really strange. 

Luke thought he had everything under control. 

He thought he did at least. 

It had been a long day, full of rehearsals and interviews, and they were finishing it up with a exclusive photo shoot. Luke had needed to pee for hours, but every time he tried to go, someone would tell him to ‘wait a bit longer’. 

Luke hated it, he just needed to pee. 

The photographer was doing shots of all four of them, and Luke tried to fake a smile as best he could, but it was getting harder and harder as his need to pee increased. 

“Okay, stop! Luke, what is wrong with you? It’s like you have ants in your pants! Just stop moving for 5 minutes, okay?” the photographer said, adjusting the camera setting a bit. 

Luke rolled his eyes and tried to keep still, but his bladder was so full, and he had to go so badly. 

After an hour or so, the boys were done, and Luke made a b-line for the bus. The sooner he could use the bathroom the better. 

Luke wished he could run there, but he had to go so bad that fastest he could do was a slow walk. Ashton caught up with him pretty quickly, curious as to why the youngest band member was so distracted today. 

“Hey, you okay? You seemed off today and I just wanted to make su-“ 

“ I have to piss so fucking bad.” Luke said, cutting Ashton off. 

“Oh. Ooooh.” suddenly everything made sense for Ash. Luke had to pee all day, that’s why he couldn’t stay still.

“You need help?” Ash asked hesitantly, he knew Luke hated when they babied him. 

“No, I’m fucking fine dude. Im 19, not 5.” Luke retorted sarcastically. He really didn’t mean to be rude, he just had to go so badly. 

“I was just trying to help dude. But if you’re so sure you’re fine then I’ll leave.” Ash said, rolling his eyes before walking off. 

Luke tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t cry, not now. 

It was just then that a few drops leaked out into his boxers, and Luke let out a sob before breaking into a run and sprinting back to the bus. If he heard Ash calling his name, he ignored it. 

By the time he locked the bathroom door behind him, his pants were already soaking wet. He slid down against the door and curled up in a ball on the floor, openly sobbing. 

He just pissed himself like toddler. 

And Ashton probably saw. 

Luke wanted to die.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets can only be kept for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> i'm really enjoying writing this  
> i hope you guys like reading it as much as i like writing it 
> 
> lol enjoy

Luke was curled up on his bunk, fresh out of the shower. He was scrolling through his twitter feed when suddenly his curtain was pulled back.   
Ashton’s face popped in.

“Hey dude, I just wanted to apologize for earlier… I was a dick and it was totally uncalled for, and I’m sorry.” Ash said, his head resting on his folded arms. 

Luke set his phone down and turned to face the older boy. 

Ashton could see the tear marks on Luke’s face, and his heart broke. 

“Oh lukey, I’m so sorry.” Ash said, running his hand through Luke’s hair. 

Luke just cried, all of the emotions he had been holding in were finally spilling out. 

Before Luke noticed, ash was climbing into his bunk to be closer to him. Ash wrapped his arms around Luke and let the younger boy snuggle into him.

Luke wasn’t going to turn down this cuddle, he really needed it. So he let himself be comforted, and promised himself that he wouldn’t fall asleep. 

An hour later, Ash looked down to see that Luke was fast asleep. He just smiled, he knew the boy needed some rest. 

He closed his eyes too, resting his head just above’s Luke’s. 

He had missed this.

He had missed Luke. 

//////////////////////////

Ashton blinked his eyes open, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. 

3:46 am. 

Why was he awake? 

Ash shifted a bit, moving his legs to be more comfortable. 

But something made Ashton’s heart skip a beat. 

Something was wet. 

He flicked his phone’s flashlight on a lifted up the covers, only for him to find the source. 

“Luke wet the bed…” He mumbled to himself. Ash had no idea what to do. 

He knew he should probably wake Luke up, but he didn’t want to the boy to freak-out. 

“Ashy, what’s wrong?” Luke asked, his voice slurred and raspy.

“Luke, you gotta get up, you had a small accident.” Ash said, trying not to use obvious words like ‘you pissed the bed’. 

Luke’s face went white, and before Ashton knew it, Luke climbed out the bunk and locked himself in the bathroom. 

Ashton went after him, knocking on the door. 

“Lukey, it’s okay! I’m not mad at you!” Ash yelled, knocking again. 

By now Calum and Michael were also up and wondering what all the fuss was about. 

“Dude, it 3 am, what the fuck are you doing.” Calum asked, obviously annoyed.

“Luke locked himself in the bathroom.” Ash said, leaning against the door. All 3 boys could hear small sobs coming from inside, which broke their hearts. 

“Hey lukey, it’s Calum. We need you to open up.” He yelled, knocking on the door just like Ash had.

“Go ‘way!” Luke yelled in between sobs. 

“I’m not going anywhere dude, im gonna stay right here until you’re ready to let me in.” Ash said, sitting down against the door. 

Calum and Michael joined, waiting outside the bathroom for Luke. 

“It’s all 3 of us now lukey, we’re all waiting for you.” Michael said, still completely unaware of what was going on. 

“So… why has Luke locked himself in the bathroom?” Calum asked, his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall. 

“He… had an accident and he’s embarrassed about it.” Ash whispered, hoping Luke wouldn’t hear him.

“Like, banged his knee?” Michael asked, and ash just shook his head. 

“No, like, okay first, before I tell you, just, please don’t be weirded out, okay? I don’t want him to freak out more… He’s… he’s wet the bed. I think it’s because of all the stress.” Ash said. He didn’t want to tell Cal and Michael, but they needed to know. 

“oooooooh.” Cal said, his eyes popping open. 

“Is this the first time?” Michael asked, obviously curious. 

“uhh, I’m not sure. “ Ash replied. “Hey, lukey, you ready to open up yet?” He called out, hoping the young boy would answer. 

Silence. 

“Luke, we’re not mad at you. We’re not gonna yell, or kick you out of the band, or…” Michael trialed off.

“be mean.” Calum interjected.

“yeah, we promise dude. “ Ash added.

“ And you won’t tell anyone?” Luke asked in a small voice.

“Nope, this will stay between us.” Ash said, standing up with the other’s as he heard the door unlock.

The door opened to reveal a red-faced Luke, who was staring at the floor. 

Ash imminently pulled him into a hug. Luke hugged back, tears dripping down onto Ashton’s shirt. 

“hey bud, we’re gonna fix this, okay?” Ash said, and Luke just nodded. He never wanted to let go of ash. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then we can talk about this.” Calum said, rubbing Luke’s back slightly. 

Luke just nodded and let himself be cleaned up. 

Ash helped him change into new clothes while Michael and Calum took care of his bed. 

“Hey, I just have a few questions, okay?” Ash said, hoping Luke would answer them truthfully. “Please answer them truthfully.” He added. 

“Is this your first accident?” Ash asked, and Luke shook his head no. 

“ How long has this been going on?” he asked. 

“ ‘bout two weeks.” Luke mumbled, avoiding all eye contact. 

Ash just nodded, that was a long time. 

“ And just at night?” Ash asked.

“ … no.” Luke hesitated, but answered. 

“no? are you having day-time accidents too?” Ash asked, making Luke blush madly. 

“ only once or twice.” Luke mumbled, his face bright red with embarrassment. 

“Okay, that’s all the questions for now. That was very good, thank you for answering them.” Ash said, praising the younger boy. Luke just nodded, although Ashton did see him smile.


	5. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke really did not want to talk about this.   
> But, he didn't really have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehhehehehehehehee 
> 
> last update for a bit   
> im lovin' this 
> 
> >:D

Luke didn’t want to talk about it, but Ashton called a band meeting anyways. The four boys sat down facing each other, all tired but needing to talk.

“So… why didn’t you tell us?” Calum asked, looking right at Luke.

“ I… I thought you guys would be mad, or kick me out, or… tease me, ‘ya know…” Luke mumbled, curling up to Ash’s side. 

“Dude, we would never.” Michael said, giving Luke a ‘we love you too much to do that’ face. 

“Have you seen a doctor?” Ash asked, and Luke just shook his head ‘no’. 

“Well, then we need to get you in to see one.” Calum said, much to Luke’s disappointment. He hated doctors. 

“But that’ll be months from now at the soonest. What do we do until then?” Ash asked, obviously concerned for Luke. 

None of the boys had any idea. 

They tried to brainstorm, but it didn’t work. 

Finally, Ash had one idea. But he knew Luke wouldn’t like it. 

“There Is one thing we could try.” Ash said sheepishly. 

Three heads turned to look at him. 

Luke already looked embarrassed, as if he knew what Ash was going to say. 

“ I know you don’t want to, but if you wore nappies it would keep the bed dry and-“ 

“No. I’m not wearing nappies!” Luke yelled, his face going red from embarrassment. 

“It would only be temporary, and no one would know but us.” Ash said.

“And I promise we won’t tease you.” Michael added.

“No! I’m not doing it!” Luke yelled, covering his face with his hands. 

“What other choice do you have?” Calum asked, trying to get Luke to realize that it wouldn’t be that bad. “I’ll even wear one with you for the first night.” Calum offered. 

Luke looked up to see the 3 boys.

“ ‘m not a baby.” Luke mumbled. 

“Of course your not. Everyone has accidents, and it’s okay to need help.” Ash said, rubbing Luke’s back in an attempt to soothe him. 

“You’ll wear one with me?” Luke asked Calum. 

“Yeah, I will. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll do it.” Calum replied, smiling at the younger boy. 

Luke nodded. “I’ll do it.” He said. 

Luke knew he was going to regret this. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: thank you for all your support, it means a lot to me :D


	6. Nappies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke hated nappies.   
> He really did.   
> He knew he didn't have a choice though.
> 
> This was going to be embarrassing for all 4 of them. 
> 
> Or, Luke needs help putting his nappy on, and has to ask Ash for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo 
> 
> im back   
> i really like writing for this   
> so like   
> expect a lot more   
> i guess 
> 
> enjoy

Luke hated nappies. 

He hated the idea of having to wear them, and he definitely didn’t want to wear them around his band mates. So when a package of nappies appeared on his bed one day, he wanted to throw them away. 

He knew he couldn’t though. 

He tried to put one on himself, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t figure it out. So, swallowing his pride, he went to see the other boys. 

“Hey…” Luke mumbled, sitting down to Ash. 

“Did you put one on?” Ash asked casually, making Luke blush. 

“Uhh, about that… I just… I tried to figure it out and …” Luke trialed off, almost too embarrassed to admit that he need help putting a nappy on. 

“what is it?” Ash said sweetly, turning to face Luke. 

“ i… I need help putting it on…” Luke mumbled, his voice almost a whisper. 

“You need my help?” Ash asked, and Luke just nodded. “Alright.” Ash said, and stood up to make his way to the back of the bus, Luke following closely. 

“Calum, you get your ass back here too!” Ash called out, waiting for Cal to run after them. 

Once the three boys were in the back, ash got to work. 

Cal offered to go first, so Luke wouldn’t be as embarrassed. 

Cal blushed a bit while Ash put the nappy on him, but swallowed his pride for Luke. 

“See lukey, not that bad!” Cal said as he stood up and checked himself out in the mirror. 

He thought he looked a but silly, but if it made Luke feel better than it was worth it. He turned to face the youngest member, it was Luke’s turn now. 

Luke blushed like crazy when Ash slid his pants and boxers off, covering himself up the best he could. 

“It’s okay dude, we’ve all seen each other’s dicks before.” Ash said, laughing slightly at how red Luke’s face was. 

Luke covered his eyes as soon as Ash took the nappy out, too embarrassed to look his friends in the eye. Before he knew it, it was over. 

Ash helped him stand up, and Cal helped him slip his pajama bottoms back on. The tip of his nappy stuck out of the edge of his waistband, which made him blush. 

Ash tried not to look a Luke too much. The younger boy just looked so cute, he couldn’t help himself. Luke followed Ash and Cal back to the lounge, where Michael was waiting. 

“Feel weird?” Michael asked Cal as the three sat down in front of the t.v.

“Yeah, but not like, bad weird. Just… different.” Call said with a laugh. 

Luke cuddled up next to Ash, and let the sounds of the video game Michael and Cal were playing lull him to sleep. 

Ash looked over to Luke, smiling when he saw the younger boy asleep, curled up to him. 

“Hey, Mikey! Look!” Ash whispered, catching his band mate’s attention. 

“Aww, he actually adorable, isn’t he?” Michael whispered, setting his controller down as Cal paused the game. 

Ash couldn’t help but look at the tip of the nappy, sticking out of Cal’s pants as well. Now was as good a time as any to talk about it. 

“So, how weird is it Cal?” Ash asked, pointing at his nappy.

“It’s… weird. Like I said earlier, not bad, just different.” Cal said, not really caring that he was wearing a nappy. “If it makes Luke feel less embarrassed, then I don’t mind it.” Call added, smiling at his youngest band mate.

“You’re a good friend, Cal.” Mikey said, putting an arm around his friend. Cal just shrugged, he didn’t think it was a big deal. 

Ash turned his attention back to Lukey. The boy had his thumb in his mouth, which made Ash laugh. Luke really was adorable. 

He wanted him. 

He wanted to be his so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: thank you for all of your support! It means the world to me! :D


	7. Red Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has trouble accepting his little side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoouououououououououououuo
> 
>  
> 
> you guys have literally been so supportive and nice and all the nice comments make me smile so big   
> so like   
> thank you :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

It took a few weeks for Luke to adjust. Most of the time, he was just too embarrassed to hang out with the other boys. So, he would spend hours alone in his bunk. He hated how much Ash babied him. It was as if he was 5, not 19. 

It just made him feel so embarrassed and small. Especially when they were all together. Ash would say or do something that would make his cheeks go red, and the others would snicker. Luke really hated it. 

“Ash, do I have to wear one tonight?” Luke mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs to avoid any eye contact with Ash. 

“Baby, you know you need them. You would just make a mess otherwise.” Ash said, pulling the younger boy into his lap. 

Luke frowned and tried not to cry. He didn’t want to wear these stupid things anymore, and he hated the way everyone treated him now. He felt like no one respected him anymore, like they were all just waiting for him to piss himself or something. 

“I want things to be the way they were before all this.” Luke said, pulling away from Ash and crossing his arms. 

“What do you mean, baby?” Ash asked, concerned at how upset Luke looked. 

“I want you to stop treating me like a fucking baby! I’m 19, I can take care of myself!” Luke yelled, emotions spilling out of him in the form of cruel words. 

Lukey, we’re just trying to help… I think you just need to calm down and-“ Ash was cutting off by Luke abruptly getting up, dashing out of the room with his band mate following him. 

“Wait! Luke come back here-“ Cal stopped the older boy before he could follow Luke back to his bunk. 

“Let him go Ash, I think he just needs to calm down.” Cal said, still holding Ash back. The older boy looked like he was going to cry. 

Luke stormed back to the bathroom, sliding his pants off as quick as he could. As soon as the door was closed, he ripped the nappy off, rolling it up and throwing it away. 

He didn’t need those stupid things anyways. 

Luke went directly back to his bunk after, ignoring Ash’s texts and deciding to get some sleep instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: you guys are the best! <3 thanks for all the support!


	8. Sleeping Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash doesn't like sleeping alone. 
> 
> Luke doesn't either, but it's not like he can tell Ash that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyyyysyysysysysyysy
> 
>  
> 
> im working on adding little!Cal and daddy!Michael to the mix so like   
> get fucking ready my dudes
> 
> let's go wild 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Ash didn’t like sleeping alone. 

He just preferred to have someone with him each night, because he liked to have someone to curl up to. He really missed Luke though. He wanted to go talk to the younger boy, but he knew he should give Luke some space. 

“Cal… I don’t like fighting with you guys…” Ashton mumbled, pulling a blanket up to his nose to hide. 

“Ash, I don’t think he’s actually mad at you. This is just overwhelming for him. Trust me, he just needs some space.” Cal said, moving to be closer to his friend. 

Ash whined and rested his head on Cal’s shoulder. 

Michael joined them a few minutes later, and the 3 of them spent the next few hours watching movies and playing games. 

It was fun, but Ash could only think of Luke. 

“I have to go talk to him.” Ash said, throwing his blanket to the side and making his way back to Luke’s bunk.

Cal didn’t stop him this time. 

Ash made his way back, passing bunk after bunk until he got to the only one with it’s shade closed. 

“Lukey… please talk to me… I’m sorry if I did something wrong. I really am, just, god please talk to me.” Ash mumbled, leaning his head against the wall. 

There was a quiet sniffle, and then the curtain slowly opened, revealing a red and puffy-faced Luke. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Ash whispered, climbing up into Luke’s bunk to be closer to the boy. 

Luke grabbed on to Ash as soon as he could, crying into the older boy’s shoulder.Ash hugged him close and waited for Luke to calm down. When the younger boy had stopped crying, he spoke again. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong...” Ash said, wiping a tear away from Luke’s face. 

“Don’t want to be treated like a baby.” Luke mumbled.

“Just tell me what you don’t like, and I’ll stop doing it, I promise.” Ash said, earning a confused look from Luke. 

“Really?” He asked, and Ash nodded back. 

“Yes, baby. I would much rather have you happy and smiling.” Ash said, kissing Luke’s forehead. The younger boy blushed and whined at bit at the embarrassing show of affection. 

Okay, so Luke didn’t exactly hate the attention. It was kinda nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Thank you for all your support! It means the world to me! <3


	9. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't Cal's best idea... but it also wasn't his worst. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Cal purposely has an accident in a attempt to get Michael's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyyo 
> 
>  
> 
> im finally adding little!Cal and Daddy!Michael and honestly  
> im loving it so far  
> i hope you guys love it to 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Cal had decided early on that he was perfectly fine with Luke and Ash’s ‘dynamic’, as they had taken to calling it.  
But, that didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous. 

He was. A little bit. 

But he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Hey Mikey, is Luke up yet?” Cal asked as he took a seat next to his band mate. He tried to imagine himself wearing a nappy, like he did before, but it only made him blush harder. 

“Uh, no I think he and Ash are still asleep.” Michael mumbled, half paying attention as he played some game on his phone. 

Cal whined and flopped down on the couch, his head in Michael’s lap. 

“I’m bored.” He mumbled, trying to something to get his friend’s attention. 

Michael rolled his eyes, too concentrated on his game to focus. 

Then, Cal had a brilliant plan. If he wanted attention like Luke, then he would have to do something to get it. He decided that he would purposely start wetting the bed, and force Michael to pay attention to him. It seemed like the easiest way to get the kind of attention Luke got. So, Cal let himself relax, and he tried hard to pretend that he was asleep, Even ignoring Luke and Ash when they walked in. 

Then, when he felt the time was right, he purposely wet himself. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but once it started, the warmth flooded his pants, soaking both boys as well as the couch. 

Michael noticed something was wrong right away, and when he looked over he saw the growing patch on the front of Cal’s pants. 

“Shit.” He mumbled, totally unprepared to deal with a situation like this. He set his phone down and started to gently wake Cal up, hoping the boy wouldn’t freak out like Luke had. 

“Hey, Cal. Dude, you’ve gotta get up.” Michael whispered, shaking the boy’s shoulder. 

“Uhhghhh, what?” Cal mumbled, faking his reaction as Michael helped him sit up. 

“You’ve had a bit of an accident buddy, we’ve gotta get you cleaned up.” Michael said, now kneeling in front of his friend. 

Cal tried not to smile, he had successfully tricked them!

“Oh, fuck I’m so sorry dude I had no-“Cal started to ramble on, but Michael cut him off. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay dude. Let’s just go get changed, yeah?” Michael helped Cal stand up, and led the boy back to the bathroom. 

“Alright, you hop in while I go get you some clean clothes.” Michael said, giving his friend a pat on the back. Cal wasted no time in getting in the shower, happy to be clean and dry. Once out, Cal wrapped his lower half in a towel, before going to meet Michael. 

“Here ‘ya go mate.” Michael was standing right outside the door, waiting with a fresh pair of clothes. Cal wanted to kiss him, but stopped himself. 

“No nappy?” Cal asked, a tad disappointed.

“Uh, no? It was probably just a one time thing, so, unless you want one, I don’t see why you should need-“ Michael was beginning to get suspicious, so Cal knew he had to end the conversation. 

“Oh okay.” Cal said quickly, suddenly too embarrassed to continue the conversation. He took his clothes and retreated back to his bunk, leaving Michael alone and very confused.

“Why do I live with a bunch of weirdos.” Michael joked to himself as he went to find Luke and Ash. It was a joke, but still true in some ways. 

Luke and Ash were in the kitchen, making breakfast. 

“Hey Mikey! Is Cal okay? I noticed he had an accident.” Ash said, eyes glued to the mixing bowl. 

“Uh yeah, he’s fine. I got him In the shower and helped him into some fresh clothes.” Michael said as he took a seat next to Luke. Michael liked how you could always see the top of the nappy poking out of the youngest band members pants. Michael thought it was adorable. 

Not that he’d ever tell Luke that. 

But it was pretty freaking cute. 

“Yeah, but he was acting all weird. Like, almost like he didn’t want to talk about it.” Michael said, remembering how quickly Cal had left him there. 

“He’s probably just embarrassed, love.” Ash said, pouring the pancake mix onto the griddle. 

“Pancakes?” Michael asked, very confused. Ash never made pancakes. 

“Luke wanted them.” Ash said, and suddenly everything made sense. It made Michael smile, he wanted a relationship like theirs. 

“God, you guys have to perfect relationship. I gotta admit, I’m a bit jealous.” Michael said with a laugh, watching as Luke blushed a deep red. 

"Got your eye on someone?” Luke asked, his head resting on his folded arms. 

“Uhh, not really.” Michael lied, trying to think about Cal in that nappy. 

Fail. 

“You’re blushing, you dirty liar! Alright, spill! Who is it?” Ash asked, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of both boys. 

“Well, I guess Cal isn’t that bad, he’s pretty funny, and he’s cute too but-“Michael was almost immediately cut off. 

“OHHHhHHHHh, you totally like Cal!” Luke yelled, loud enough to make Michael embarrassed. God, if Cal heard him, he’d want to curl up and die. 

“Quiet, lukey.” Ash warned, finally sitting down to join the two boys. “So, you like Cal? Why don’t you just tell him?” Ash asked, seeing no reason as to why he should keep this a secret. 

“I can’t! ‘Oh hey, by the way, I want you to wear nappies, because I think you look cute in them’ sounds ridiculous! He’d never say yes.” Michael whined, stuffing another bite of pancakes into his mouth. 

“You don’t know that.” Luke said, glancing over at his stressed band mate. 

“And his accident today only makes me like him more, god! I don’t know what to do.” Michael mumbled, pushing the food on his plate around. 

“Don’t play with your food love.” Ash suddenly said, making Michael blush. Ash had this ‘daddy mode’ that he went into with Luke, and he tended to baby the other’s a bit too. “Well, I think you should just talk to him about it.” Ash added, glancing at Michael from across the table. 

“Easier said then done.” Michael mumbled, eating another bite. “It’s just so embarrassing, I don’t think I can do it!” he whined, his mouth full of food. 

“We don’t talk with our mouth full baby.” Ash said absent mindedly, not even really looking at Michael. 

“Teach me.” Michael said, making Ash look up in surprise. 

“What?” He asked, confused. 

“Teach me how to be a ‘daddy’, or whatever. I wanna learn! If I’m a good daddy, than Cal can’t say no!” Michael said, suddenly every enthusiastic. 

“Uhhh, sure. I can teach you what I know.” Ash said, smiling. He always appreciated a little extra help. 

“Uncle Mikey?” Luke asked, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, Uncle Mikey’s gonna help out!” Michael pulled Luke close, giving the younger boy a kiss on the forehead. 

This was going to be very interesting.


	10. Daddy Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the weirdest situation Calum Hood had ever been in. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Cal has an accident and Michael is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo
> 
>  
> 
> so  
> im still loving this story  
> so like  
> expect more 
> 
>  
> 
> also if you have any ideas for chapters/ things to wrote about/ situations let me know  
> id love to hear from you! 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Michael was not ‘daddy’ material. 

He had decided this 5 minutes into his first day of ‘helping’ Ash. 

Luke could be whiny and bratty and Michael didn’t like it. He just wanted to hang out and play video games, but Luke was always upset over something. 

Michael just felt like he was doing everything wrong. Ash was good at everything. And he was just… average.

He wanted to be good, so that he could prove to Cal that he could take care of him. But Michael was so frustrated that he wanted to scream. 

“Ash, I literally don’t know how you do it.” Michael mumbled as he rested his head on the table. It rare minute of silence for them both, as Luke was passed out on the couch.

Ash poured himself another cup of coffee, and the two sat in the kitchen and watched the world fly by outside their windows. 

“Cal would say yes.” Ashton said, out of nowhere. 

“Say yes to what?” Michael asked, playing dumb. 

“To being your little.” Ash said, as if it was something everyone knew. 

“Really? You think he would?” Michael mumbled. He thought he would make a horrible daddy. 

“Yeah, I think he would.” Ash replied, looking over at his friend. 

Michael didn’t say anything. Just sat in silence with his band mate. 

It wasn’t long before Luke was running into the kitchen, yelling about something Cal had done. 

Ash normally tuned it out, but one particular thing Luke said caught his attention. 

“… Ashy, I said Cal’s hurt!” Ashton’s head whipped up, seeing a very panicked Luke standing in front of them. Michael was two steps ahead, and already following Luke to the back by the time Ash stood up. 

Luke lead them to the bathroom, where Cal was curled up on the floor, blood trickling out of a cut in his leg. 

Ashton was relived when he saw it was just a cut. 

“Okay, uhhhhh… Luke! Go get the first aid kit from the kitchen, okay?” Ash asked, turning to see that Luke was already leaving to retrieve it. 

Michael had sat down next to Cal, and was helping to stop the bleeding with wads of toilet paper. 

“I’m fine! I promise, I just slipped while I was in the shower!’ Cal protested, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Ash and Michael were so concentrated that they didn’t even hear him. Cal tried not to blush as his two friends helped him stand up. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he could help but feel a bit embarrassed at his lack of clothing. Eventually Michael picked him up and brought him to the couch, where he carefully set the boy down. 

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Michael asked, as he worked on preparing a band aid. 

“Uh, I guess my leg’s a little sore… but, I’m good, I promise!” Cal protested once more, embarrassed that he had gotten everyone worked up over a small cut. 

"Nonsense, it’s okay. We’ll take care of you.” Michael said sweetly, carefully applying the band aid to Cal’s leg. 

“Alright, now let’s get you in some clothes.” Michael said, taking a pile of clothes from Ash. 

Cal blushed when he saw the nappy on top. He wanted to say something, but just decided to stay quiet instead. 

“It just a precaution, baby.” Ash said, noticing the way Cal looked at the nappy. The younger boy seemed happy with that answer, so Ash left it at that. 

“Can you put it on yourself, or do you need help?” Michael asked, loving the way it made Cal blush. 

“You.” Cal whispered, pointing to Michael. 

Michael tried not to cheer. He helped Cal stand up, and led the boy to the back to get changed.

Cal sat down on the bed, letting Michael help dress him. When it came to putting the nappy on, Cal blushed, but laid down on the bed anyways.

Michael was quick, and it took a minute or so to secure the nappy on Cal.Then on went the pants, and then some socks so his feet weren’t cold. 

‘God I’m already such a dad’ Michael thought to himself, smiling when he saw Cal standing there, blushing in his nappy. 

“You look adorable.” Michael cooed, pulling Cal close and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Cal blushed a deeper red, if that was even possible. 

“You don’t have to act all ‘daddy’ with me, ‘ya know…” Cal mumbled. 

“I want to, though.” Michael said, taking Cal’s hands in his. Michael wanted this so badly, he hoped that Cal would be okay with it. 

“You don’t think I’m…weird?” Cal asked, eyes focused on the floor, he was too embarrassed to look his friend in the eye. 

“Just let me take care of you, please.” Michael whispered, lifting Cal’s chin up with his hand. Cal nodded, and said, ‘okay’, which made Michael’s heart flutter. 

“How bout a nap, how does that sound?” Michael asked, smiling as Cal started to nod lazily. He was adorable. Michael led the boy to the back of the bus, where the bunks where. They both squeezed into Cal’s bunk, and it wasn’t long before Cal’s head was resting on Michael’s chest. 

Soft snores soon filled the bunk as both drifted off to sleep.


	11. More Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal liked his new role, but he wants more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Cal and Michael need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (loolllllllll im such a dumb directioner, using old song titles for chpater titles)  
> i know this is short but the next 2 will be longer <3  
> ENJOY 
> 
> (ps. i hope your as excited for a little!Luke and little!Cal play date as i am ;D)

Cal did not warm up to the nappies as quick as Luke had. Sure he like when Michael took care of him, but he still got just as embarrassed about his nappies now then he did at the beginning. Even with the other 3 telling him it was no big deal, every crinkle still made him blush like mad. Michael loved to lightly tease him about it, even though he knew Cal hated it. 

Alright, Cal didn’t hate it, but he didn’t like how it always made him blush. 

Cal didn’t wet the bed like Luke did, but every night both boys would get padded before bedtime. Michael was slowly settling into his new role of ‘daddy’, with some help from Ash. 

Cal was feeling especially anxious tonight, and so he and Michael went to bed early, slipping into Cal’s bunk once the younger boy was padded. 

Michael handed Cal his favorite plushie, a black dog named Midnight, and the two boys curled up together. 

Cal picked at the fur of his stuffed animal, his head resting on Michael’s chest. 

“Mikey…” Cal mumbled. He had something he needed to say.

“Yeah baby?” Michael answered, running his hand through Cal’s hair. 

“Could… we do more than this?” Cal asked, his face blushing bright red.

“More than this? What do you mean?” Michael asked, confused. 

“Like… could we get… pacifiers, and bottles, and stuff like that?” Cal asked, his voice small and his body shaking with anxiety. 

“Oh baby, of course we can. If that’s what you want, than we can do that.” Michael said, smiling warmly at his boy.

Cal let out a big sigh of relief, and tears of joy dripped down his face. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you aren’t mad.” Cal mumbled, wiping away a tear with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

“Baby, I would never be mad at you.” Michael, kissing Cal’s forehead sweetly. 

Cal smiled and cuddled closer, happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! It means the world to me <3


	12. A Risky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael didn’t think this would actually ever happen. If was awkward enough the first time, but this was different.   
> They were in a car, in the middle of a highway, on their way to a venue.   
> This was a lot more risky.   
> Michael just hoped Cal could hold it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL i just love torturing the boys <3  
> more fluff will be coming soon but i'm gonna take this chp + the next one to focus more on Cal + Michael   
> More luke!centric stuff coming soon don't worry (got big plans for that boy lol) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke was pretty good about remembering to use the toilet, and the chart that Ash made was helping. But every once in a while, Luke would have an accident. It was almost always after shows or interviews, when Luke had already been holding it for a long time. 

However, Luke had never wet himself during a show. Ash hoped he never would. 

“Ash, what are we doing today?” Luke asked, waiting for Ashton to make him some toast. It was an early morning, which Luke hated, but they had to be up early so they could get ready. 

“While, we have a show tonight, so, interview, soundcheck, second soundcheck, concert, then back to the bus and straight to bed.” Ash replied, and Luke seemed happy with that answer.

“How is it that you know everything?” Luke asked, resting his head on the table. 

“That’s my job, baby.” Ash replied with a smile, handing Luke his plate of toast. Michael would always complain about how Ash made everything look easy, but keeping the band on schedule was not easy. 

Luke had to get up early, because he took longer to wake up then the others. Cal was grumpy in the morning, so Ash made sure that his coffee was always warm and waiting for him. And Michael had bad insomnia, so Ash would always remind him to take his meds, so that he could fall asleep easier. 

It wasn’t often that he got time to himself, so he made sure to enjoy every minute of quiet that he got. 

Ash checked his phone. It was only 7:30 am, so they still had an hour an a half before they had to get ready. 

Michael walked out of the back just then, bringing Ash out of his head. Cal was following closely, and Ashton raised an eyebrow when he noticed a hickey on Cal’s neck. 

“Really Mikey? We have a show tonight, dude!’ Ash teased, causing both boys to blush. Luke found this hilarious and made sure to poke fun at Cal once he sat down. 

“Alright, alright. Why are we up so early today?” Michael asked as he set his coffee down on the table, before taking his place next to Ashton. 

“Early interviews.” Ash replied, taking a bite out of Luke’s toast. 

“Ugh, fuck interviews.” Cal muttered, causing Michael to give him a ‘don’t swear’ look. “It’s just, they’re so boring! And it’s always the same questions, over and over again.” Cal added, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“I know baby, but we have to do them.” Michael said, laughing a bit as he watched Cal pout. Luke and Cal both hated interviews, as it was hard for them to sit still for so long. 

Ash and Michael usually answered the questions, and spent most of the time trying to keep the boys focused. 

It’s a late performance tonight, so as soon as we get back to the bus, it’s bedtime for you two.” Ash said, pointing at Luke and Cal. 

“Aw, why can’t I stay up with you and Mikey?” Luke asked, his voice particularly whiny. 

“Because, growing boys like you need their sleep.” Ash replied, making Luke blush. “And please come to me if you have to go potty, okay?” Ash added, making Cal blush this time. 

“I will, I will.” Luke promised, and Michael gave Cal a look a well. Cal had never had an actual accident, but Michael was still worried. If Luke could have one, his boy could too. 

The rest of the morning continued as planned, with Ash helping the rest of the boys get ready. They were 5 minutes late to their first interview, but that was because of their hair and makeup crew. 

Ashton noticed Luke squirming halfway into the first interview, and mentally cursed himself for not reminding the boy to go earlier. As soon as the first interview was done, Ash made sure Luke went and used the toilet. 

Michael tried to get Cal to go, but the younger boy insisted that he was fine. Michael didn’t feel like arguing, so he let Cal win this time. 

The second interview was just as boring, and Ash let himself relax, knowing that both boys should be fine for an hour.

Cal felt it 10 minutes in, a nagging feeling in his bladder that didn’t sit right. He tried not to think about it, and instead refocused himself on the interview. He kept trying to ignore it, but it got worse and worse. 

30 more minutes passed, and Cal tried to causally cross his legs, which got him a weird look from Michael. He ignored the older boy, telling himself that he could go as soon as the interview was over.

Once the interview was over, Cal was ready to make a mad dash to the bathroom, only to forced onto the bus by their handlers. 

“Wait, can’t I just use the-“ Cal was cut off mis sentence by a rude lady. 

“No, I’m sorry, we have to get you to the concert venue.” She said, not even looking up from her clipboard to say it. 

Cal whined, but leaned back into his seat and let Michael buckle him in. 

“Have to go?” Michael asked, causing Cal to nod his head ‘yes’. 

Michael made a mental reminder to have Cal go as soon as they got out of the car. 

The car ride was only supposed the be 20 minutes, but as half hour passed by and they were still in the car. 

“Hey, how much longer till we get to the venue?” Ash asked, noting how desperate Cal looked. 

“Well, we’re currently stuck in traffic. So, I’ not sure. It could be 10 minutes, or 10 hours.” The driver replied, making Cal’s heart skip a beat. 

He was going to wet himself. 

In a car. Like a child. 

“Can’t you pull over or something!” Cal asked, one hand now being used to hold himself through his pants. 

“No, I’m sorry.” The driver responded, making Cal groan. 

“Can you hold it for that long?” Michael asked, and Cal just shook his head ‘no’. 

“Damn.” Ash muttered, looking around for an empty bottle. “Luke, I need you to drain this Gatorade.” Ash added, shoving a full Gatorade in the younger boy’s face. 

“Dude, no way! I don’t want to piss myself too.” Luke said, pushing the bottle away. 

Ash frowned, but instead rolled down the window and leaned out. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael asked, very confused. 

Ash unscrewed the top and poured the contents of the bottle out, returning with a now-empty bottle. 

“Here, piss in this.” Ash said, handing the empty bottle to Cal. 

“Help.” Cal muttered, handing the bottle to Michael, who set it down to help Cal unzip his pants. Once his pants were unzipped, Michael helped slide his boxers down, and got the bottle in place just in time. 

Cal sighed with relief as piss started to fill the bottle. 

“Ew.” Luke muttered, shielding his eyes. 

Cal didn’t have much relief though, and soon the bottle was almost full. 

“Fuck.” Cal whispered, cutting his stream off. 

Michael re-capped the bottle and set it the side, before turning his attention back to Cal, who had slipped his boxers back on, and was back to holding himself. 

“Still have to go?” Michael asked, swearing under his breath as Cal nodded ‘yes’. “Well, hopefully you can hold it ‘till we get there.” Michael added, rubbing Cal’s back as he helped the boy slip his jeans back on. 

Michael didn’t think this would actually ever happen. If was awkward enough the first time, but this was different. 

They were in a car, in the middle of a highway, on their way to a venue. 

This was a lot more risky. 

Michael just hoped Cal could hold it.


	13. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of the worst days of Cal's life.   
> He didn't think it could get worse than this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Cal's first accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehhehehehehe   
> i really like writing for Cal, it's just so much fun.   
> Playdate next chapter! Get ready ;)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

Cal sprinted to the bathroom as soon as they got to the venue, Michael following him closely.

Piss started to soak into his pants as he threw the bathroom door open. He was too desperate to lock the door, and he made a b-line for the closest stall. 

Tears dripped down his face and his bladder gave out inches away from the toilet, soaking his boxers and pants. He quickly shuffled into a stall, locking door after him.

He could hear Michael knocking on the door, but he didn’t want his friend to see him like this. 

“Don’t come in!” Cal yelled, trying his best to hold back his tears as he spoke. He knew the door wasn’t locked, but he hoped Michael would listen to him. 

“Cal, baby. You know I have to come in.” Michael said with a sigh, feeling immensely bad that he let this happen to his boy. 

“Go ‘way! I don’t want you to see me like this...” Cal muttered, sitting down in a dry corner of the stall. 

“Baby, I just want to help you.” Michael said once more, trying to get the point across that he didn’t care, he just wanted to help. 

“And I want you to go ‘way” Cal muttered, in a potentially-sarcastic tone.

“Okay, okay. I won’t come in. But you know I’m gonna stay right here ‘till you let me in.” Michael said softly, just loud enough for Cal to hear. 

Cal was torn, he wanted to let Mikey in, but he also didn’t want his almost-boyfriend to see him like this. Instead, he stayed silent and pulled his knees up to his chest. The floor was cold and wet, but he didn’t care. 

Everything was silent for a while, until there was a soft knock on the door. Cal solely lifted his head up, watching from the floor as the door slowly opened. 

“Cal? It’s Luke. Don’t freak out or anything.” Luke said calmly, looking underneath each stall till he came to the one Cal was in. 

Luke looked under the stall and his heart broke at the sight of a wet, cold boy curled up on the floor. He squeezed under the stall door, being careful to avoid the urine on the ground. 

“Oh Cal, come on you must be uncomfortable.” Luke said, lending a hand to help Cal stand up. 

Now that Cal was standing, it was much easier to see the wet patch on his pants. Luke felt bad for him, he hated having accidents. 

Luke unlocked the stall door, and lead Cal to the sinks. 

“Here, I brought some clothes for you to change into.” Luke said, setting the clothes down on the counter. 

Cal’s heart started to race once he spotted the nappy on top of the pile of clothes. 

“A nappy? I-I’m good. I don’t need one.” Cal mumbled. He was scared to wear a nappy in public,. Especially to a show. 

“Yeah, Ash said you should wear one.” Luke replied matter-o-factly. 

“But-we have a show tonight?” Cal almost whimpered, blushing as Luke unexpectedly took Cal’s shirt off over his head. 

Cal was compliant with the change of clothes, even letting Luke put the nappy on him. He looked atr himself in the mirror after. Trying to decide if the nappy was visible or not. 

“Dude, you look fine. No one’s gonna notice.” Luke said, putting his hand on Cal’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I’m just… a bit nervous.” Cal replied, playing with the string on his sweatshirt. ( Cal actually knew it was Michael’s sweatshirt, but he didn’t really care. Ash probably did that on purpose.)

Luke took Cal’s hand and let him out of the bathroom, where Michael and Ash were waiting outside. 

“I can take the wet clothes.” Ash said, taking the clothes from Cal and putting them into a plastic bag. 

Cal shifted from foot to foot as the others talked, he was too embarrassed about the nappy to participate in any discussion. 

“You okay baby?” Mikey asked, pulling Cal aside slightly. 

“Yeah… I’m… I’m good.” Cal muttered, staring at the floor the entire time. 

“Okay, well that’s obviously a lie. Tell me what’s really wrong.” Michael said, trying to get Cal to look at him. 

“I’m-I’m nervous about wearing a nappy on stage… I’m just really scared that the fans will notice… Or that someone will notice.” Cal whispered, blushing as Michael took in the information. 

“Oh babe. No one’s gonna notice. That’s why I had Ash give you one of my sweatshirts. It’s big enough that you can’t even see it baby. I promise, it’s all gonna be okay.” Michael said, lifting up Cal’s head so that the boy was looking at him. 

A few tears dripped down Cal’s face. And Michael pulled him into a hug. 

“Baby, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.” Michael whispered calmly, continuing to mutter sweat words into Cal’s ear. 

“Long day.” Cal mumbled, resting his head on Michael’s chest. 

Michael was quick to respond, “I know baby, I know. When it over though, we can definitely cuddle in my bed”. 

Cal just made a happy noise and closed his eyes, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. 

Everything was going to be good. It was all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! It means the world to me! <3  
> P.S: I want to do something special when the fic hits 2000 notes! But i'm not sure what! Maybe a special chapter or something! Let me know if you have any ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! It means the world to me! <3


End file.
